<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Once A Snake by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423256">[Podfic] Once A Snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always A Snake, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cloaca, Confessions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gift Exchange, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Anatomy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>entanglednow's summary:</p><p>Crowley was always told by Hell that he couldn't fit inside a human body, there was nothing to be done about it. But he's still been in love with Aziraphale for six thousand years. After discovering that his feelings are unexpectedly returned, an angel and demon decide to just go for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>"O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Once A Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidetrek/gifts">sidetrek</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504480">Once A Snake</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow">entanglednow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Once-A-Snake-by-entanglednow-em4hqi">anchor</a><br/>
<b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/rxino0drw5vxb3z/GO_Once_A_Snake.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420">Silver Lanyard</a> by Blue Dot Sessions<br/>
From the Free Music Archive<br/>
<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">CC BY-NC 4.0</a></p><p><b>Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS</b> can be found on <a href="https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Gift Exchange prompts:</p><p>1) First time Crowley and Aziraphale confess their felings and act on them<br/>2) Snake!Crowley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>